


The Breakfast Club

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [15]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Katrina Crane - Freeform, Pancakes, Regina Mills - Freeform, arguments don't last long between Abbie and Ichabod, locator spell, not a witch just a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group discusses their plan of attack over Abbie's delicious pancakes. To stay in Sleepy Hollow, or not to stay in Sleepy Hollow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club

"So what is our plan, exactly?" Sherlock asked after everyone had eaten the majority of their breakfast. "I do have important matters to return to in NYC, and if this is just some ridiculous errand then I wish to return to the Brownstone immediately." Everybody’s eyes turned to Emma, who was unfortunately mid-chew.

"Your names were the only ones on the list that Regina was able to find so far," Emma said after swallowing. "She’s still working on it, but locator spells take a lot of time and energy."

"How come it didn’t pick up the Horseman?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah, or me?" Joan asked. Emma just shook her head. These were all questions she had already asked herself. 

"Magic isn’t perfect…" Emma began. "It has a lot of flaws. There could easily be several dozen fictional characters within this area and we would’t even know it. You two just seemed to stand out the most for whatever reason." Emma looked over to Sherlock and Ichabod, who looked between each other.

"I’d like to meet this Regina," Ichabod said out of the blue. "If she’s a witch as you say, she might have other abilites…" Abbie turned to glare at him, making his sentence trail.

"Ichabod, I know you miss Katrina, but that’s not our mission right now!" Abbie said. "There are larger things at stake, here!" 

"There is no greater stake than my wife," Ichabod snapped at her, making Abbie shut up. Abbie immediately felt bad. She didn’t know what it was like to be married, she almost did, but it didn’t work out. She didn’t know the bond between a husband and a wife. She wished she hadn’t of said anything. 

"I’m sorry, Ichabod," Abbie said quietly, looking down at her breakfast in shame. Ichabod’s eyes softened, and his lips twitched as he realized how harsh he had been with her. His attitude had been uncalled for. 

"I am sorry as well, Miss Mills," Ichabod replied. The two briefly hugged to end the conflict, much to the amazement of the group. If only the rest of them could settle quarrels so easily. Emma took a moment to let the stiff atmosphere die down before replying.

"Regina’s not a witch, she’s just a bitch," Emma said. "But a powerful one. She, like myself, is a magic wielder." There was a collective gasp at this confession. 

"Can you show us?" Joan asked, curiously. Emma began to shake her head.

"Magic doesn’t work outside of Storybrooke." 

"How convenient," Sherlock muttered. Joan, having heard him, jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Emma chose to ignore them and continue.

"I think the only thing we can really do right now is hang out and wait until Regina finds more people," Emma said. 

"How long do you think that will take?" Joan asked. As curious as she was to see this play out, Sherlock was right. They had a lot of cases to get back to. Emma just shrugged.

"Could be hours, days, weeks…" Emma said. "I really don’t know." Everybody looked rather sullen about this. "I understand if you need to get back to your lives. I’m not going to force you to stay." Sherlock and Joan looked at each other, trying to read what the other one wanted to do through their facial expressions. From what they could tell, they were both on the same page.

"I suppose we can wait it out for a short while…" Sherlock began. "But if we don’t hear from this Regina within a week, Joan and I must return to New York City."

"Sounds fair," Emma said. "Abbie, Ichabod, would it be too much of a hassle for us to occupy this cabin for a week?" Abbie just shrugged.

"We’ve got the space, if you are all willing to stick to the sleeping arrangements," Abbie said. Emma bit her lip at this. Sharing a bed with Killian for a week? She wanted to shudder. But he had been very good about respecting her space the previous night…It was decided, she’d stick it out. For the good of her parents, her son, and Storybrooke. Once everyone’s heads were nodding yes, Abbie continued to speak. 

"Then I don’t see why not. Now, does anybody want any more pancakes?" Several hands shot up in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna start tagging these as Sherlock/Joan, 'cause why not. I think I'm gonna make some cuddling happen. Because fuck yeah, Joanlock. I've got the power. I AM THE POWER.


End file.
